polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Sudanball
Jumhuriyat al-Sudan |reality = ���� Republic of the Sudan ���� |government = Democratic Republic with military influence |language = Arabic, English, Nubian, Fur |type= |capital = Khartoumball |affiliation = African Unionball Arab Leagueball OICball UNball|religion = Islam, Christianity |enemies = Worst clay ever Israelcube Egyptball (Sometimes) Ethiopiaball USAball Central African Republicball Chadball |founded = 1956 |predecessor = Democratic Republic of the Sudanball Anglo-Egyptian Sudanball |caption = Camel escaping agains... |image = WeWuzKangz.png |personality = Tired, Traveler |gender = Male |friends = DR Congoball Iranball Eritreaball Chinaball Russiaball Turkeyball (New Friend) Egyptball (Mostly) |likes =Pyramids, Omar Al-Bashir, Rhinos |hates = South Sudanball, Imperialists (sometimes), Israelcube |intospace = No |status = Alive! (Massive Protests) |bork = Al al or Bashir Bashir |food = Kebab, Couscous |notes = In need of get back cley from Stink alkhinzir Sudan |onlypredecessor = UKball|predicon = UK}}North is a Countryball in Saharan Africa. History Early History Sudanball born as a 8ball. Since then, it has been adopted by Ancient Egyptball. Nubiaball. Arabballs, and finally UKball. Modern History Sudanball was semi-acquired by UKball in 1899. Egyptball and UKball had a system, where they ruled together over Sudanball. Sudanball was always at war with Ethiopian Empireball's tribes. In 1936, Sudanball gained greater autonomy, and eventually gained independence in 1956 South Sudanball Conflicts South Sudanball (Majorly Christian and Pagan African) and Sudanball (Muslim) have been in harsh conflict ever since Sudanball declared independence. South Sudanball declared independence in 2011. Relationship Friends * Chinaball - We gib them our oil * DR Congoball - Best Friend and trading partner * Eritreaball - We help them in War! * Iranball - so happy that we are now friends again. * Russiaball - Good trader, supports me. Please Protect me from Evil Burger and good job on handling Syriaball * Slave - Us Saharans love slaves! * Turkeyball - My new tradefriend who helps me! Neutral * Egyptball - damned egyptians trying to steal my history AND HALA'IB. we wuz kangs and we got pyramids too egypt, although you do want unite sudan, so, not always enemy. * Ukraineball - Good traders and give me influence, but Crimeaball belongs to Russia. Enemies * Israelcube - Zionist bombing my clay 1968 and he stole Palestine * South Sudanball - Fake country made by west. Former clay so war-torn that I of not wantings anymore. Wait, are yuo asking Crazy Korea to become friends? HaHaHA! Yuo are doomed! At least you are building good ties with Chinaball and Russiaball * USAball - He’s thinking about separating me into five different states, but he might be on my last nerve. At least he’s not the worst clay ever! Family * Mamlukball - Father * Egyptball - Brother * South Sudanball - Son * UKball - Adoptive father Economy Moneys Sudanball's doing much better than his southern neighbor. The total GDP is 93.729 billion $, and the GDP per capita is 2,366.970$. His currency is the Sudanese Pound. His economy has an annual growth of 5.8%. Living Standards Sudanball is, however, not much better than his southern neighbor in this category. He is ranked 167. in the HDI, only 2 spots above South Sudanball. Thankfully for him though, only 9% of the population is below the poverty line, in contrast to South Sudanball's insanely higher number. Gallery Life_in_East_Africa.png Sudanball.png CFhuQJb.png QD6gLDt.png Rebellious Anjouan.png vulEaYO.png b6vDSvg.png 28bw7iw2298x.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 2LNilqv.png 5DndqAH.png SMeEGKR.png QTxNZI5.png My Africar.png The Sudanificator.png Neutral Power.png zh:蘇丹球 Category:Africa Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Arabic speaking countryball Category:Former kebab removers Category:Kebab Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Orhodox Category:Modern Countryball Category:Homosex Removers Category:Islamball Category:Genocide Category:Poor Category:Desert Category:Former UK Colonies Category:African continent Category:East Africa Category:Tribal Category:Poverty Category:Sudanball Category:Large countryball Category:Muslim lovers Category:Independent Category:Failed State Category:Human rights removers Category:Pro Palestine Category:Former Socialist Stateballs Category:MENA Category:Sparse Category:Women rights removers Category:Tyranny Category:Russian lovers Category:Almost Landlocked Category:Kebab lover Category:Sharia Category:Russia Allies Category:Banned (by America) Category:China allies Category:Vodka Lover Category:Burger Removers Category:Pro Abkhazia and South Ossetia Category:Corrupt Category:Pariah State Category:Pro Crimea Category:Pro Morocco Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Serbia Category:Anti Imperialist Category:Anti Kosovo Category:Trump Removers Category:UNball Category:Pro Assad